Zoey Hanson's Five Nights!
by MC-Labs
Summary: Zoey thinks she has found her dream job when she works as nighttime security, but things are not always as they appear, can Zoey survive Five Nights at Freddy's?
1. Title

**MC: this will be my greatest masterpiece yet!**

 **Zoey: what!**

 **MC: bear in mind, it has been a while since i used the American version of Tokyo Mew Mew, i may be a bit rusty.**

 **MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"Zoey Hanson's Five Nights!"**

 **( i do not own Mew Mew Power, Tokyo Mew Mew or Five nights At Freddy's)**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a magical place for kids and adults alike...

...Yeah, right!

Crappy animatronics and Pizza that tasted like crap were the last thing Zoey had in mind, but Eliot was not paying her enough money at the cafe, so she had to get a seccond job here.

Night shifts were uneventfull, meaning Zoey could get some well deserved sleep.

...if only it were that easy.

 **MC: and that's it for now, don't you just love clifhangers! anyway, Comments, questions, ideas, you know the drill.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Day 1

**MC: oh boy, i'm feeling it today!**

 **Zoey: this has to be your most insane crossover ever!**

 **Day 1**

 **12:00 PM**

Zoey was taking a nice, comfy snooze, she had brought some blankets and a pillow with her to work, although the guy on the phone explained that the animatronic puppets liked to move around at night, she didn't care, to her this was going to be the easiest 20 grand she had ever earned.

 **12:30 PM**

Bonnie the bunny, who was staring at the sleeping redhead, was deep in thought.

"it's no fun if she's asleep..." he thought.

Chica the chicken who was walking by saw Bonnie and stood next to him.

"Another night guard?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded, "she's asleep..."

"Ah come on! how are we supposed the scare the shit out of her if she's asleep?" asked Chica.

Bonnie began tapping at the glass, but to no avail, that's when they both realized that the security doors are open.

"Man, she is stupid..." said Bonnie.

the two machines walked in and poked her head.

in no time at all, Zoey began to stir, her eyes fluttered open.

she was nose to nose with Bonnie...

"Boo."

 **1:00 AM**

the halls were filled with Zoey's screams of pure terror!

Foxy, who was in his usual spot, was tossing and turning, trying to ignore the screams.

"Damn guard, can't a robot get some friggin sleep?" he grumbled.

just then, Bonnie and Chica were walking twords Foxy's spot.

Chica's beak was ripped off and Bonnie's left eye was missing!

"what the hell happened to you guys?" asked Foxy.

"The Night guard we scared went berzerk and beat the crap outa us!" said Bonnie.

"Arrgh! finally, a night guard who will actually fight back!" Foxy said as he brandished his hook.

 **2:30 AM**

Zoey, now cuddling a sledgehammer, was back to sleep, a tiny snot bubble, growing and shrinking in rhythim with her breathing.

Foxy crept over to the sleeping redhead, and slowly, removed the sledgehammer from her nonexistant grip.

"Arrgh, too easy!" he whispered.

just then, he began to notice how well built she was, then he noticed her cleveage.

Foxy just whistled...

he took his hook, and slowly but steadly, cut open her shirt and bra.

the instant he did...Zoey's eyes opened.

AHHHHHHHH!

the Pizzaria were filled with Zoey's screaming and the pounding of solid metal!

in an instant, she bolted for the exit!

Foxy, or what was left of him crawled back to the others, as Zoey had ripped off his legs.

"Totally...worth...it!" he said as he fell to the ground.

End of Day 1

 **MC: i...am...twisted!**

 **Zoey: you Rat Bastard.**

 **MC: if you think this is over, think again! More meyhem will insue in Day 2!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Day 2

**MC: how do ya do, it's Day 2!**

 **Zoey: pervert...**

 **MC: on the inside, we're all Perverts!**

 **Day 2**

 **12:00 PM**

After a possible lawsuit from Zoey, the owner decided to pay her Double if she completes the remaining 4 days.

Against all better judgement, she decided to complete the other 4 days, the owner also allowed Zoey to use force if needed against the animatronics.

Chica heard all of this and went to tell the others.

"Uhhh...guys, maybe we should leave her be from now on..." said Chica, "she's scary..."

"are you nuts, the bitch just ripped off me legs last time!" roared Foxy.

"I agree with Chica, besides, we're running out of replacement legs for you sweetie." said Mangle.

"i got this..." said Golden Freddy as he grabbed his saxaphone.

 **12:30 PM**

Zoey was fast asleep, this time, cuddling a shotgun.

Golden Freddy tiptoed inside, again, Zoey was too ditzy to close the security gates.

he brandished his saxaphone and played the Night Court theme song.

"dad...turn the TV off..." she said as her eyes fluttered open.

"hi..." Golden Freddy said.

EEEEEKKK!

BOOOM!

the others were waiting when Golden Freddy walked in, carrying his own head, which was riddled with bullet holes.

"She's Tough..." he said.

"I don't understand, our usual tactics aren't working!" said Chica.

"that's cause we're dealing with somone who's dealt with far worse, scare tactics won't cut it this time." said a low but somwhat jolly voice.

the gang turned around to find Freddy himself, leaning on one of the arcade games.

"perhaps we should let her in our little issues" he said with a smile.

 **2:30 AM**

Zoey, now awake was playing Candy Crush, when there was a knock at the window.

Zoey turned off the doors, and Freddy stepped inside.

"Zoey, is it? look, i think we got off on the wrong foot here, my name's Freddy, and you already met, Goldie, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy." he said,

"how are you guys even alive?" she asks.

and so, Freddy and the others explained their story, how some jerk killed them as children, how they came back to life as animatronic robots, and why they did what they did to her.

 **4:50 AM**

"and that's our story in a nutshell, the only reason we didn't kill you is that somthing is different about you, we've never met a human like you" said Chica.

"yeah i guess..." said Zoey.

"anyway, now we've gotten to know you, i hope we can be friends!" said Bonnie.

Zoey nodded, "well, it's almost 5:00, i have to go for now, but i'll be back tonight!"

Freddy and the others understood as they went back to their places.

Zoey smiled as she left the building, she was going to like working here...

End of Day 2

 **MC: okay, that went well, next chapter, we dive into the tale of Mangle and Foxy!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Day 3

**MC: a lot of you are wondering when i'll finish the Bloom-Dragon within series, rest asured, i will finish it soon, i just have a lot on my mind.**

 **Day 3**

 **12:00 PM**

Zoey was untangling Mangle, for some reason, she was very good at untangling things.

"Thanks Zoey!" Mangle said with a smile.

"Yarrr, you're quite handy Zoey, and i don't say that about a lot of Night Guards." said Foxy.

"Mangle, why are you like this?" Zoey asked.

"Arr! Perhaps i should explain..." Foxy said.

 **12:30 PM**

"Mangle was not always like this, she was once the most advanced out of all of us, she was designed to be taken apart and put back together again." Foxy said, "however, she was taken apart so many times, some of her parts couldn't be put back together again, soon she was nothin' more than her head and a mass of wires..."

"that's horrible!" Zoey said.

"it's not so bad, i can easily squeeze through tight spaces now." Mangle assured, "Besides, it's nothing compared to what Foxy endured."

"and that would be?" Zoey inquried.

"My turn!" squeaked Mangle.

 **2:30 AM**

"The Bite of 87?" Zoey Asked.

"yes, You see, we love children and we would do anything to protect them, one day, a little girl was about to be snatched by some lunatic rapist dressed as one of the employees, Foxy acted fast, he got the child to safety and bit that jerk's arm off!"

"Wow!" Zoey said as her eye's lit up!

"Foxy saved that child, and what did he get in return, he was taken apart and locked away for years until the reopening of the pizzaria..." said Mangle.

Foxy mearly nodded...

"Ya know, i bet i could rebuild Mangle, if the original parts are still here i could make her more durable." explained Zoey.

"You could?" aske Mangle

Zoey nodded.

and so the rest of the day was filled with Zoey putting her Metal Shop class skills to good use.

 **4:52 AM**

In no time at all, Mangle was back to her original design, with a few improvements, her joints were connected with stronger wiring so she wouldn't fall apart.

"Yarr-harr! i was wrong about you Zoey, you are one of a kind!" Foxy said.

"No prob! but it's time for me to go, first thing tonight though, im reparing that Pizza oven!" she said with a giggle as Foxy and Mangle returned to their places.

 **End of Day 3**

 **MC: not bad, not bad, but i can do so much better, which i will in Day 4!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Day 4

**MC: many people say that we fanfic writers are insane, well...they're right!**

 **Day 4**

 **12:00 PM**

after making repairs to the pizza oven, Zoey enjoyed a decent pizza while Freddy and the gang were playing some of the games.

"finally, pizza that doesn't taste like cardboard." she said.

she then took a look at all of the pictures in her station, many including Freddy and the others.

Little did she know, a evil pair of eyes were looking at her.

"How sweet..."

just then, Foxy's eyes lit up, "...he's here..."

the others stopped what they were doing and gathered around Foxy.

"no..." said Chica.

"you sure?" asked Freddy.

Foxy nodded.

AHHHHHHHHH!

the gang knew that scream all too well.

"ZOEY!" they all said.

 **3:00 AM**

they gang searched the entire building, the guard station, the jungle gym, the kitchen, but not a trace of her was found.

"oh god, why Zoey? Why her?" panicked Chica.

"I swear, if he hurts one hair on her head, i'll rip his head clean off!" roared Mangle.

 **4:55**

The gang continued to search the building, but to no avail...

"look, he's not gonna kill Zoey right away, the best thing we could do is wait until he makes a move, until then let's just go back to our places, if we're lucky, Zoey will still be in the guard station." spoke Goldie.

and with a heavy heart, the group returned to their places.

 **End of Day 4**

 **MC: okay again, Don't you just love cliffhangers, and a lot of you are somehow asking this question, let me awnser it, this takes place in a universe where the Mews never got their powers.**

 **i hope this explains a lot of things**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Day 5

**MC: and now, for the crushing climax of our story!**

 **Zoey: huh?**

 **Day 5**

 **12:00 PM**

Zoey woke up feeling groggy, she was bound by her hands and her feet were chained to a pipe.

"i'm...in the boiler room?" she said.

"wow! and i thought you were stupid..." a voice said.

"show yourself, asshole!" Zoey demanded.

the captor stepped foward he was waering the same guard uniform as Zoey, his hair, a deep shade of purple.

"who the hell are you?" she asked.

"i go by many names, Guy on the phone, Boss, Purple guy, but you my sweet can call me Vincent" he said.

"ok, why am i tied up?" she asked.

"i'm sure those halfwit robots told you about me..." Vincent said.

"you're the guy who killed those kids?" she said.

"Guilty as charged..." he snickered, "as to why you are here, well, i've always been a sucker for cute redheads."

Zoey just gulped.

"perhaps, after i **kill you** , i'll make a wallet out of your hair and skin!" Vincent said, brandishing his Trusty knife, "You should have ran from this place when you had the chance!"

 **2:30 AM**

Freddy and others crept down to the Boiler Room, when...

AHHHHHHHHH!

"No..."whispered Chica.

the gang sped downward, with all their might, broke down the door!

...but it was too late.

Vincent was cluching his arm, apparently Zoey had bit him, but Zoey was on the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

Chica knelt down to her, Zoey was still breathing, but barely.

"Chica...kick his ass..." spoke Zoey.

with that in mind. Freddy and the others turned to Vincent, who fled!

he bolted into the costume room and put on a costume, just as the others arrived.

"Ha! can't get me now can you?" he cackled.

all freddy and the others did was smile, for they knew that costume very well, it was designed with a spring-lock mechanisim.

just as he was laughing, Vincent heard a clicking sound, and then...

CRUNCH!

the device's metal rib cage jabbed into his, causing him to cough up blood!

satisfied, Freddy and the other went to check on Zoey.

 **4:50 AM**

The gang returned to Zoey only to find her in the hands of a mystirious being, he black with white stripes, he wore a purple bowtie, and a smiling mask, they knew this guy very well.

"She has lost a lot of blood..." he said.

"I'm calling the cops!" said Bonnie.

"By the time you do that, she will already be dead, only i can help her." the masked one said.

"How?" said Chica.

"The same way i helped you..." he answered.

"NO!" roared Freddy, "she has a life, friends, familly!"

"Freddy...it's alright, i didn't have much of a life to begin with, my boyfriend dumped me, i had a dead end job, and my mother's dead, what else could i possibly lose..." said Zoey weakly.

For the first time in his life as a animatronic slave, Freddy shed a tear...

"Help her please..." said Chica.

"I shall...in the meantime, head to your places, it's almost 5:00..." the puppet said.

and with heavy hearts, the gang left Zoey in the hands of their friend...

 **End of Day 5**

 **MC: wow, that was heavy, even for my standards, anyway, just one more to go!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Epilouge

**MC and now, the finale!**

 **Zoey: about time.**

 **Epilouge- New Recruit**

 **2 years later...**

All the children were gathered around the stage as Freddy Fazbear and his pals were about to preform.

"Hey kids, we've got a suprise for you, we got ourselves a new friend who would love to meet you" said Freddy.

"Gee Freddy, do you think our new friend likes pizza?" said Chica.

"Yarrr! i'm sure she does, but not as much as you Chica!" said Foxy.

"okay everyone, let's give a big hand for our newest friend, Zoey the Cat!" said Bonnie.

and just like that, a black cat robot with red stripes walked in, wearing a red bowtie around her neck, long red pigtails, and a red top hat similar to Freddy's.

"Hey everyone! it's a pleasure to meet all of you, i'm sure we'll all have a purr-fect day today!" Zoey said.

and so, the gang spent their day performing for the kids, Freddy on guitar, Bonnie on bass, Chica on drums, Foxy on keyboard, and Zoey on trumpet.

"Eh...it's a living!" Zoey thought.

THE END!

 **MC: now that was a masterpeice!**

 **Zoey: wow...that...was some ending!**

 **MC: anyway, Comments, reviews, you know the drill!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
